Treasure Planet: Calmondai
by Rhea Sunrider
Summary: Twice Dr.Dubler talks about the markings on the map/planet. "those markings baffled me" "...i bet these are the hyroglyphics of an ancient culture" most of my story is braught up from those 2 quotes.
1. Chapter 1

Treasure Planet: Calmondai

Chapter 1

It was evening, a perfect time to leave. Allax Halexyte had a vision of what the Flag would do, they knew of the boy, and his place in all this. She also knew that she'd have to explain everything to him, but right now she needed to get off this ship undetected, especially from her brother.

"Allaxandra Halexyte, what the hell are you doing!?"

Dammit, too late.

Allax turned to find her brother, _twin _brother, Colin behind her. This was exactly the kind of thing she was trying to avoid.

"Ummmm, I, uhh, I was just, umm..."

She was terrible at lying.

"You were going to head out, going to leave the ship, again, weren't you?" He glared deep into her dark brown (and green rimmed) eyes. She glared back into his, they were the same colour.

"Possibly," she started, with the green rim in her eyes turning orange, meaning she was getting annoyed, not once taking her glare off of Colin.

"What do you mean 'possibly'? It's a yes or no question."

"In a way, that wasn't a question," now if only he could stop glaring at her, "anyway, I was, I umm....I had another vision about the Flag, they know of the boy, the one i told you about-"

"The one that neither of us has seen or heard from in over 6 years!" Colin interrupted.

"Yes! So? He's in danger!"

"And so are you, the Flag is after you_, _and me, and _Charlie." _

Why did he always have to bring Charlie into this? Charlie was their 8 year old brother. The twins were 16, both their parents were dead, so to their brother, Allax and Colin were like 'mom and dad'. They were the few Pyromans left in this galaxy. All 3 of the Halexyte children had the same extremely dark brown hair, dark brown eyes, but only the twins had the mysterious emerald green rim around the iris.

"I know, but...he doesn't know about it, about _any of this! _He could be killed, and won't even know why! I'm not going to let any more people die for me Colin, I'm not running away anymore, I'm going to fix this whether you approve of it or not!

"It doesn't matter, we'll fix this, but without you throwing yourself into the Flag's plans!

"OH! Forget it!! I'm going, I'll be back in a few days!!" she yelled

"But-"

She pulled a cord from hanging from her backpack, and 2 large solar wings swung out like those of a butterfly. "_Goodbye Colin!" _she shot back, and with a swift leap, she was off, gliding through the wonders of space. Colin hung his head low, he could only fear the worst for his sister, space is big, very big, even if that girl wanted to get to Montresor, would solar wings last long enough? It was the insane things she did like this that gave him every reason to worry.

Meanwhile on planet Montresor, there is a boy, about 16 years of age. He looks about the same as when we last saw him (his hair grew back). His name is Jim Hawkins and honestly the only few things that were on his mind at the moment were how to make his solar surfer better, why the girl sitting forth to his left kept staring at him and how not to fall asleep during his teacher's lecture.


	2. Chapter 2

Treasure Planet: Calmondai

Chapter 2

It's morning on Montresor, school starts in a couple of hours, but for three cadets of the Interstellar Academy, their main issue at the moment was who was faster on their solar surfer. The three boys, Jim, Robert and, Carlos, have always done these morning races for almost a year now but every now and again the time would slip from their fingers and they'd end up late for 1st period. This was one of those mornings.

"Mr. James Hawkins, Robert Fleming and Carlomen Corsavio, you are late for this class for the 36th time! Sit down now!"

Carlos began "Sorry sir, we lost track of time and-"

"Don't you think '36 times' is a bit dramatic?" Jim finished bluntly, "I mean we-"

"NO! It has been exactly 36 times you three have been late. This will result in me confiscating those solar _things_."

"Solar _surfers_: Jim corrected.

"Pssst, Jim" Robert whispered over, "I think we...you should just shut up, Mr. What's-His-Face looks pissed, and I mean more than usual."

Jim shot Robert a dirty look but obeyed, and the three of them took their seats. They, like the rest of their classmates, had it in their heads that it was going to be a long, long, long and boring, class. If only they knew that it was actually going to be the shortest lecture from Mr. Atimechaniclomen they'd ever receive.

That same morning, the Halexyte girl dropped into a nearby town. She stood at the edge of the town, behind a tree, as her solar wings folded themselves back into the small backpack sized box. It fit into her shoulder back perfectly, as it always did, the spell she cast upon it made sure that it did. She changed out of her usual black pants for a mauve coloured skirt, and the annoying underskirts. It was amazing that the skirt still fit after three years. A lot had happened in the past three years. The thought of what had happen and what was yet to come bothered her.

Allax reached for the silver halo-locket that hung around her neck. Every precious moment in her life was recorded and saved as a hologram in that locket, to lose it would be devastating, and to hold it was one of the few things to calm her. This wasn't going to be easy, but she had no choice, she had to do this no matter how big it was, "this" had started hundreds of years ago, but had started for her only three year ago. The real adventure of "this" on the other hand, started now.

"Hello?" she asked as she walked into an Inn. The place was packed with drunks who obviously didn't have any cares in this universe and wouldn't give a shit if they dropped dead where they stood. Almost a quarter of them had temporary girlfriends.

"Hello?" she asked again. Where was the owner of this place?

"Oeyh!" came a sudden voice from behind her. It was a short, plump alien. He was a gray-purple in complexion and had more hair on this chin than his head, which was a scruffy indigo colour. His clothes gave him the look of a common spacer, ex-spacer perhaps. He smelled of tobacco ...and rum. "Welcome to meh Inn, meh name be Indigo Bob." The man said as he bowed pathetically like a gentleman.

'_Lady impresser' _Allax though, "'_Indigo Bob'? And I thought my nicknames where weird.'_

"How may I be's of service lass?"

"Um" she began _'Oh nice one Allax "um", yeah that's a great start' _ she clenched her fists and spat it out "there's a sign in your window I'm here for a job. _Geez was that so hard?" _

"As waitress?" Allax didn't like his tone of voice.

"Yes."

"How long?"

"Pardon?"

"How long ye gonna be here?"

"Uh..."

"I'd seen trav'ers like ye before, _'xcept they'd ain't as young, _they only stay till they get their pay then jet before ye know it."

"How'd you know I-"

"Yer bag" Bob interrupted, "looks bit like a suitcase. So I'll ask ye again lass, how long?"

Despite the endless noise from the drunks, there was still an awkward silence before the girl could answer.

"A week, at the most...I hope." The last part was more to herself than Bob.

_ The plan will work if the cyborgs can get there in time. They'll be there today. None of them know it. So many will die. If only I could be there to warn them, from **them. **But I can't go back there, it would never be forgiven. _

All this ran through Allax's head as she worked at the run-down Inn. Mopping, of course, it's her first day and what does she get to do? Mopping? That's for cabin people on ships. She sighed, there were worse things going on right now. Hopefully it wouldn't be as bad as her dream had suggested.

"New lass! Get back to moppin'!"

Allax groaned and went back to 'moppin'", still thinking of what was to come.


End file.
